


Sweet Kisses

by BMAkarichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Smutty, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: Kagami and kuroko did a bet with the Generation of Miracles, a bet which included kissing Aida Riko!Here she was, in the middle of overlooking the training session of her boys and gets disturbed by sweet kisses!!Aida Riko x Generation of Miracles , one-shot  (read to find out who wins the bet!)





	Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this on my computer for a good awhile, I think it is uploaded on my fanfiction.net account and probably my tumblr as well, but anyhow, PLEASE ENJOY THIS LOVELY ONE-SHOT. I AM PROUD OVER THIS ONE <3   
> I need to write more Aida Riko x GOM one-shots again, huhuhu, I have some on my computer that I'll upload woot! :D

Sweet Kisses

Seirin's coach was in the middle of watching the guys play a training match, first years versus second years. She sat silently on the bench, touching a few strands of her hair, absentmindedly. Her hair had gotten much longer now and reached all the way towards her collar bone, making her look more feminine as well. While she had walked on the streets, several glances were sent her way, and she could only shrug. It was quite odd, getting so much attention, thanks to her not cutting her hair, and letting it grow out.

A sigh drifted past her lips, as she put back her hand on top of her knees, while she kept her gaze steady on the guys' stats. She had forced them to do the match without shirts, so she could get a bit clearer look.

"Kurokocchi~ Kagamicchi~" a quite happy voice chirped loudly, running into the gym, and disturbing the guys' training.

Seirin's teammates stopped in their tracks, staring at Kise Ryouta, that was waving his hand excitedly, running towards Kuroko, and Kagami in full speed.

"Again..." she muttered bellow of her breath. "It's the third time this week."

She eyed the three of them suspiciously, while she noticed them glance in the corner of their eyes, at her. Then she saw Kise nodding to the two, Kagami squeezing his shoulder, and grinning. While it looked like Kuroko said something, making a small blush form at Kise's cheeks.

He was heading towards her, with a meek smile adoring his features. Riko straightened her back, when she noticed he was coming over to her.

"Kise-kun," she stated cautiously, when his steps halted right in front of her.

"Rikocchi," he said with a small smile, her eyes blinking at the name he called her. 'Since when did he call me for that...' her mind could only ponder on the question lingering in her head.

He got down on his knees and gripped a hold of her hand smoothly, pulling it closer to his lips. "Rikocchi is pretty," the boy giggled and placed his soft lips on her palm, grinning.

A small blush drew over her cheeks, as she could only stare in shock at his actions. The other Seirin members, were also staring with their mouths hanging open.

"Ryouta!" She uttered his name angrily, while retreating her hand from his, and hit him across the face. "Idiot."

Tears welled up in the peak of his eyes, making her chest sting uncomfortable. He was sitting on the floor, holding his burnt cheek, while she made her way towards next to his side. "I'm sorry..." she apologized, her smooth fingers hovering about the redness, and touching it gently.

Kise was smiling to himself, as his hand had wrapped around her back, and pulling her closer to him, their lips slamming into each other. A moan crawled out from her mouth, into his, and made a shiver go down his spine. Kise bit down on her lower lip, making her gasp in surprise. Something wet dashed into her cavern and savored the sweet taste of her insides. Heavy breaths clasped against each other, as air was slowly fading.

"How dare he..." a growl sounded from the captain, as he began storming to the two, watching how he forced his tongue deeper inside of her mouth.

"Junpei," Kiyoshi stopped the captain in the middle of his tracks.

"Teppei," he snarled evilly, ready to take out his anger on anyone that dare to approach him.

"Kagami-kun, was the bet to kiss coach two times, and for that long?" Kuroko asked quietly, slightly moving his fingers, as his eyes held emptiness, and something more.

"No... That damn Kise! He's taking advantage of coach," Kagami noted, as he pointed at the two of them, and they were still kissing. Riko's hand were placed on Kise's chest, trying to push him off, but his arms were embracing her tightly.

“It looks kinda erotic...” Another member of the Serin team commented, with a bloody nose.

This only angered Hyuuga further and again he began marching towards the pair, but Kiyoshi stopping him again. “Wait Junpei, look,” he motioned for another man wearing a piece of glasses walking through the gym, heading in the direction of the Kise, and Riko. Hyuuga glared towards the green haired, coming into an halt.

Midorima Shintarou was strolling smoothly on the wooden floor, another first year Takao following curiously behind of him. The man stopped in front of his old teammate and Seirin's coach, Aida Riko.

“Kise,” he called out the blonde's name, forcing him to end his kiss with the lovely brunette. “are you done?”

“Midoimacchi!” He shouted in slight shock. “Weren't you supposed to come here tomorrow?” It was a statement to say, that Kise looked quite confused, seeing his former teammate on this day, and at the same time as himself.

He sighed at the boy and fixated his glasses at the brink of his nose. “Kuroko and Kagami did not say, that we couldn't do it on the same day.” His tone was firm, when his lips parted in speech.

“I guess you have a point...” Kise pondered for a bit, while his fingertips were touching Riko's cheek gently, drawing a small line up, and down.

“As long as they could see it, anything was fine. Now get away from her, so I can get this done with,” Midorima ordered with his cold aura.

Shrugging, Kise pulled back, and stood up, letting the green haired getting to the brunette. Instead of kneeling in front of her, like Kise had done, he went to sit next to her on the bench, and grab a hold of her head.

“Apologizes Aida-san, you can blame this all on Kagami, and Kuroko. Since this was set up by them,” the man heaved a sigh, as a small blush adored his cheeks.  
As his face was nearing Riko's, he felt several eyes piercing his back forcefully.

“Wai-” Riko had been stunned the whole time, not understanding a thing, and her she was, having different lips touching hers, somewhat gently. 

The lips were pulsating against her own, going up to kiss her top lip, and then gliding down to wrap itself against her bottom lip. She felt her lip getting inhaled by his mouth, while a pair of teethes were scratching her skin quite clumsily. Blood dripped down from the corner of their mouths, while a hand was situated on her shoulder, and grasping it softly. Feeling the heat of his hand, made Riko's eyes widen, and a crimson color began coating around her flesh.

Her dangling hands rose up and placed onto his chest, pushing him a bit backwards, but he seemed to not mind it. Midorima regained his composure quickly, when she made him loose his balance. His other free hand had gotten to grab a few strands of her hair, keeping them in his palm, and feeling the texture of her smooth hair. It had a nice touch to it, which made him caress it a bit more.

Aida Riko was burning like fire, her body heat increased, and never eased. It felt like she was going to faint off the steam leaving her head, as it was boiling over.

"Hey, Midorimacchi, you're kissing her way too long!" the sound of a dissatisfied Kise startled her and made her realize that she had quite a huge audience, peering their gazes at them.

"So this is what the bet was about, maybe I'll join in next time~" Takao said with a small laugh erupting from his lungs, as he pulled out his phone, and took a picture of the scene, smirking.

Kagami and Kuroko who have been watching everything until now, decided to step forward, and walk over there.

"Midorima-kun, if you keep going, then Coach will pass out," Kuroko stated from behind of him, sounding decently casual.

Groaning against her lips and rolling his eyes, the man pulled back, a hint of some redness dotting bellow of his eyes. As soon as he retreated from her form, his body weight leaving the bench, Aida Riko lost her posture, and fell down. Her side was met with where he sat moments ago, while her mind was in turmoil.

"I am finished here, Kuroko," the man acknowledged the shorter male's presence, until he took off, and Takao sprinting after the man.

"Midorima, next time there's a bet, let me know!" He chirped, with a large grin emitting from his lips.

"I will not, seeing as something like this won't occur again," he snorted, an annoyed sigh washing the air.

Kise who had heard them from the far distance, looked over at Kagami, and Kuroko, with sadness hinted at the deepest depths of his hues. "Really? No more bets about Rikocchi..."

Kuroko ignored Kise's agony, adverting his eyes from the man's attempt at the puppy eyes.

Kagami shrugged. "Up to Kuroko I guess."

"You two, what have you been doing without my knowledge?" their fearless coach was now standing right in front of them, her hands on her hips, as she sent them death glares. "Kagami, Kuroko. " The lack of -kun did not go unnoticed by the two first years.

"It's not entirely their fau-" Kise tried to add in a helpful aid, but failed when Riko snapped back at him. "You stay out of this!" His mouth slid shut at once, while his eyes saddened even more.

"Ehm..." Kagami started to form a few words, but became uncertain, when he could feel her intense stare. Then a smirk took place. "It was Akashi's idea, coach."

"Akashi...?" she questioned, tilting he head to the side. 'Why would he do something like this, I have barely talked to the guy.' her mind wondered, any ideas that flew into her mind got blurred, as she shook her head.

"Kagami-kun, are you going to blame this on Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered from next to him.

"Shh, so what? At least she won't put us through her hell during training," Kagami said, smirking at his smartness.

"I don't think this will be a good idea, Kagami-kun. If Akashi-kun finds out then..." Kuroko didn't get to finish his sentence, while Kagami took over, and spoke once more. "Then what? As long as he doesn't figure it out, noting will happen Kuroko. You are too tense sometimes, relax!"

"..." only silence met his ears, while the boy sighed, and decided to stay out of it.

"So, you did not start this is what you're saying?" She said after a while of staying quiet, Kagami nodded in respond. "I see..." She heaved a small sigh bellow of her nose, as she waved her hand against the team. "Run a few laps, I'm going home." With that said, the woman left without letting anyone stop her, and they could only view her retreating form.

The name "Akashi Seijuro" flowing inside of her mind, as she couldn't put her finger on why a person like him would choose a bet, regarding herself.

\---

The next day went by fairly, which made her discard the thought about the bet. They were probably the only ones on the bet, she assumed while walking through the corridor of the school building.

"Aida-san," a feminine voice made her halt her steps and turn to gaze at her in wonder.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked with a small nod towards the first years.

"Someone is asking for you at the entrance gates," the other girl said, then they both nodded before leaving.

"...Well let's take a look then," she sighed, feeling that something odd was bound to happen when she went towards to meet the person whoever needed her for something. Shaking her head, the thoughts that entered her mind, got dissolved briefly.

Aida Riko found herself in front of the gates, while staring around after the said person, and now when she thought of it, they never told her about the person's appearance. Her shoulder slumped down, while a frown made its' way onto her face.

"Are you Aida-san, " a yawning sound made her jump slightly and she turned on her heels, meeting with a man's chest. Blinking, her eyes glanced upwards immediately, and saw eyes boring into her own.

His eyes left her as soon as they came and he scanned around the surrounding students leaving campus. "Where's Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin?"

"...Probably training at the gym," she observed his actions curiously and got a tiny bit surprised, when his face gleamed in respond,

"Then let's hurry, I need to get back my awaiting sweets," he stated childishly, placing his hand on each side of her waists, and raising her above ground, then heading off towards the gym.

"...." Her face turned into a tomato, as her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes frozen.

It didn't take long for the taller man to get inside of the gym and it was then she got back to reality.

"Put me DOWN!" She shrieked loudly, moving her legs, and arms, making it hard for him to hold her.

"Is that Murasakibara carrying Coach..." Kagami sweat dropped at the scene, while the ball in his hand was unmoving.

"OI KAGAMI FOCUS!" that was Hyuuga's overly loud voice, as he marched towards the first year, with heavy steps. "What are you looking at during practice?" he took a hold of the ball and glared at the man, while the red head kept on ignoring the captain. He groaned and followed his line of sight... His own eyes gaping widely.

"Muarasakibara-kun, you can put coach down now," Kuroko said, while his hand pulled at the end of Murasakibara's shirt, to gain his attention.

"Kuro-chin is really tiny," moments later, Riko felt her body lowering, and her feet meet with solid ground. “Where's my candy?”

“Here they are, Murasakibara,” Kagami was smirking, as he waved the said bags high up in the air, and then hid them behind of his back, when he noticed the man reach out for it. “Remember the bet.”

'Bet..' while hearing the mention of a bet, Riko turned around on her heels, and began walking. "No, I will not take part in any kind of bet!"

"Ri-chin..." Murasakibara had fallen down to the floor, looking at her back with tears shimmering at the peak of his hues. Hearing the sound of his pleading voice, forced her into a halt, and made her turn around, slowly.

"Do you really think something like that will work on me? Who do you take me for, Murasakibara-kun, " she hummed angrily, whilst staring at his crouched form.

"Only one kiss, Ri-chin?" His orbs were dispatching any kind of sad emotion, slamming against her heart, and making it thump rapidly.

'Damn...' her eyelids lowered until they closed, to deflect the sadness his eyes showed her. "Murasakibara-kun, you should leave, and go back to your own team. It's a waste of time staying here," her voice was filled with complacent and certainly.

A few seconds past, with only silence entering her eardrums. Curious, she wondered if he had already left her in peace. While feeling want to open her gaze, something wet, and slippery lashed against the crook of her lips.

"Ahh," she yelped, while the hair on her skin stood upright, and her vision shifted to the side, spotting Murasakibara's head way too close to her own. His tongue had slipped inside of her mouth, at their departure. It was smearing all the saliva around her mouth, wetting her skin nicely.

Moments after, she felt his mouth press roughly against hers, and devouring her wholly. He was sucking intensely on her lips, as she was some sort of candy he found delicious.

'Am I finding myself in this same situation again...' Riko's mind thought with an inward sigh, as her lone palm hovered in the air, and went to cover the tall man's eyes.

A pair of fingers was now gripping at her hand, holding them leisurely, and warming them up.

'...Why are all of them so warm...God damn it, I will give that Akashi a piece of my mind, for letting me go through all of this.'

"Mfgmfgm," her mouth began protesting the purplette's lips, as he was putting more of his weight against her mouth, and forcing her head to lean more backwards.

A loud "thud" emitted from the ground, as the purplette whined, and rubbed his sides, where he landed on. Without a second though, Kagami had tossed the candy bags, and they were now flying towards the tall boy.

"Mu-kun! Ri-chan!" Momoi Satsuki was standing next to their ace, Aomine Daiki, and now she ran towards Riko, that was sitting on the ground.

"Ri-chan, are you ok?" she asked quite worriedly, inspect the girl's body, and face. An elegant eyebrow got raised, as the pinkette noticed her cheeks glowing a dark red color. Momoi was grinning, while she poked the girl's nose. "I take it that you enjoyed yourself, Ri-chan?"

Snapping back to reality, Riko's hues flashed for a moment, and she glared at the woman's large breasts. "What are you even doing here, Momoi-san."

"Just accompanying Daiki," the woman chirped gleefully.

"Ouch, that hurts, Mine-chin," Murasakibara muttered in a very childish manner, as he started to rise from his bent position, and staring lovingly at the candy bags.

"Satsuki, do I really have to do this?" The sound of a very tired Aomine could be heard from the door frame, as he groaned.

"It's a bet Daiki and yes you must do it, or I won't give you the key to all of your magazines," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"...WHAT?!?" Aida Riko screamed loudly, her voice echoing inside of the gym, hitting at each wall, and reverting, back to her ears.

"Daiki is on the bet too, Ri-chan! Isn't that great?!" Momoi was grinning evilly, making the brunette's glare harden on her frame.

"No, I refuse. Like I will let him kiss my lips!" she deadpanned, with venom hinting in her tone.

A sigh drifted out from Aomine's lips, as he took slow steps towards the two girls. He bent down to Riko's eye level, staring at her lazily, as her hand were covering her sour lips protectively.

The boy smirked towards her, as he reached out towards her with his hand. "You know, the bet says that we don't only need to kiss your lips, Tetsu's coach." With those words known to the petite and confused girl, his nails had ripped apart her necktie, and unbuttoned some parts of the shirt.

Her eyes glowered at him, while she pulled down her palms from her mouth, and ready to slap him across the face. Seeing this, Aomine caught her hand easily, and squeezed it down, roughly. Groaning out of pain, Riko sent him a dark glare, while one of her eyes squinted. "Stop it, it's for your own good!"

"Can't do, you heard the woman," his index finger was pressing beneath of her collarbone, while it drew a line in between her chest. "Not wearing a bra, well seeing as you are flat chested, and all," he shrugged somewhat, while he put his finger inside of his mouth, and then back between her breasts. The liquid coating his finger, dripped down a bit further down, and cooling her abdomen.

At being called for flat-chested, Riko shut her hands tightly, and began shaking out of anger. Her skull began boiling, while she stared down at his head approaching her...Chest.

"Whaa-" Her mouth got silenced by his other free hand, clamping against her breast, as she tried to form words despite him keeping her quiet.

His mouth was grazing over her skin gently, until it finally pushed against her harshly, making her squirm in reply. Then she felt how her skin got pulled at, hearing a few sucking sounds leaving his lips, as he was getting a good taste of her flesh.

“Aww, bummer, I wanted to see a real kiss too...” Momoi got up from her spot next to Riko, sulking as she strolled over to Kuroko.

“Tetsu!” Momoi cheered loudly, smiling softly towards the boy, who was nowhere to be seen. “Where did he go?” She asked a bit to dumbfound, tilting her head downwards, and glancing around the court.

 

Hyuuga was standing frozen in the same place and a blush darkening his expression. Someone, had ripped apart his lovely coach's shirt! And touching her skin so closely... Even kissing it. Which he had never ever done during his years of life.

Kagami was as shocked as the captain, he didn’t think that Aomine would face the bet head on... Sure he was right, they didn't have to kiss her lips, but they at least had to kiss either other parts of her body, or a different kind of kiss, then the person earlier than them, had done.

Murasakibara, who came here before Aomine was long gone. One could assume he was probably going to enjoy his fare of sweets.

"Mhm..." A moan rasped from underneath Aomine's palm, when he flicked his tongue against the weak spot of her skin.

'Interesting,' he smirked knowingly against her body, while he pressed the tip of his tongue, more at the side, closer to a small bulb of fat.

Another moan vibrated from her mouth, when she felt the wetness draw a line up, and down, right next to her breast.

"Aomine, do understand that you are already done with the bet, take a step away from Aida-san, immediately," a voice filled with authority soused the room.

Groaning he retreated, all his body parts slowly leaving her, and staring at the redness of her skin, he had created. "You should cover them up, if you don't want anyone to see them, Tetsu's coach," his smirk only increased, when he felt her dark look on him.

"Satsuki, we're going back," he called towards his childhood friend, his face grinning while he moved past a stern Akashi.

"Daiki! Wait up!" Momoi shouted and ran after him.

*Huff* *huff*

While breathing roughly, Riko's arms were crossed over her damaged skin. It was red all over, thanks to Aomine's... Tongue.

"Akashi-kun," Riko's glare lowered, while she got up on her legs, and turned to look at the red head.

"You," her voice was shaking out of furry, as she stormed over to him, with loud, and coarse steps echoing on the soil. "This is all your fault." She spat coldly at him, her orbs blazing alarmingly.

"My fault?" He looked at her, keen of any emotions she could tell, while his eyes then shut, and reopened, where he was looking elsewhere.

"Did the two of you lie to Aida-san, about the bet you dared us to do?" Akashi's voice was calm and smooth to the ears, but at the same time menacing.

While they did not respond back to his question, he returned his attention to the lovely brunette standing in front of him, and appearing very mad.

Being only a bit taller than her, it was easy to reach her height, when he sunk his head down a bit, and placed it right in front of her, now gaping orbs. "Aida-san, I request that you go out with me on a date, right now."

Without even considering his oh so kind offer, she answered with a simple, “No."

"Aida-san, no one ignores my orders," with that statement cleared out, his mouth closed in onto her face, and her eyelids closed at once, shaking angrily. Something rather soft grasped at her nose, until it fell back.

"Shall we go now, Aida-san?" He offered her hand, where she could only star with unbelieving eyes,

'Did he just kiss my nose...' her mind was running around, screaming, and throwing the head back, and forward, not understanding a thing.

When his hand had landed on top of hers, holding it softly, and leading her outside of the gym. Riko's legs moved automatically when he pulled at her gently.

"Hold on! I am not going on a date," she took back her hand and sighed. "Akashi-kun, leave while you have the chance."

"Are you trying to give me orders, Aida-san?" Akashi turned around slowly, to faze her, with a peculiar glance glinting at his hues.

"And so, what if I am? It's not like you can stop me from doing so anyways, also it would be better if you hurry, and leave already!" She shook her head wildly, ruffling through her hair, and then placing back her hands on her hips.

"Seeing as asking nicely did not work, I will just take you by force then," he stated calmly, taking a lingering step forward. The intimidating approach made her take a step back, whenever he neared her.

"What do you exactly mean by force? That is not legal, Akashi-kun!" when her back banged against the outside wall of the gym, she still held her glare as his hands had gotten put at each side of her head. While leaning in against her face, he breathed hotly, and darkly on her skin. "I will take you with me, even if I need to engage to force."

What surprised her the most, was a pair of gently, yet possessive lips occupying hers, and keeping them fairly busy.

"Ahmgfh," a trembling moan vibrated against his mouth, while he slammed his lips against her, and pushing his body weight onto hers.

Aida Riko entered the heat of the moment and didn't care anymore, her hands wrapped around his neck, and hugged him firmly, as their kiss deepened.

As the two were absorbed in a heated moment, they ignored any stares that stopped onto them, and viewed their scene with flushed expressions.

"Hey, Kuroko does this means that Akashi wins the bet?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun," Kuroko nodded, snapping a picture of the two, and sending it to the other... Failures.

"Since I didn't bet on Akashi, does this mean I will have to give away my money..."

"Yes, Kagami-kun, you can hand them over tomorrow, if you would like."

"Whatever."

The end...


End file.
